


Confessions

by orphan_account



Category: Real Person Fiction, Real life - Fandom
Genre: Affairs, Confessions, Diary/Journal, Extramarital Affairs, F/M, Lovers, Revenge, Revenge Sex, if you're going to be a bitch then go all out, lolz
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-11
Updated: 2014-06-11
Packaged: 2018-02-04 07:35:15
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 338
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1770952
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>I'm not sorry. I wish I could be...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Confessions

You may think it was nothing or maybe I sat and laughed along with you or maybe I acted like it didn't matter...it did. I waited. It's what I do. I'd wait till you thought your words or actions are forgotten and then I'd make my move.  
It's a habit, it was drilled into me from a very young age. "Don't let them."  
I don't.  
The perfect moment always arises.

Yes I knew he had affairs. I was one of them.

He bought me a car, a phone, holidays, a ring.

We tried to end it.

Unfortunately we both couldn't.

You know my boy don't you? Tall, blued eyed, blonde haired. Remind you of anyone?

Do you ever wonder where that money goes every month? 

If I was you I'd wonder why he spends so much time with him.

Even now we still do.

Honestly, every week.

Remember when he moved out of your flat? He got his own place after only living with you 8 months. 

I don't want him though (only his dick) but I thought you should know he wants me. 

I'll forward you the emails, he's quite poetic really. ;) 

So just remember when he goes flaccid on you (he told me) the only way he gets through it is imagining you're me. He closes his eyes and his boner comes back doesn't it?

God! That makes me laugh.

So thanks for all the years of being so rotten to me because you've given me this and I get more pleasure out of knowing that one day you'll find out, I might even just tell him to end it with you. He only hasn't because you're so needy on the sly. I'd like to just take him and dump him after a few weeks just so I can show you how easy it is.

Then predictably you'll be his shoulder to cry on and I'll let you get close again.

I'll wait.

 

Then I'll take him from you again. 

Just as easy as breathing.


End file.
